Pieces
by TrueHetaliaShipper
Summary: Lovino and Antonio are stuck in a horrible state...Will Lovino choose? or, Will he atleast change.
1. The Old man

Pieces.

The cold wind shifted the house, slow rain beating on the windows and the outside frame of the structure. 'I never thought much of my life…but this night..changes everything…'

Lovino slowly walked through the door of an old house being guided by a man with a mole and dark brown hair. His name was Rodritch…He loved to call him Roddick just to make him angry. His eyes slowly studied the house but a man caught his eye. Lovino had no idea who he was, and he looked exotic to him. His mind rang with curiosity. 'Who was this man?' 'Does he live here?' 'What is going on?', but these thoughts were normal for a child of the age of 5 years old. The child slowly wrapped his arms around Rod's leg and looked up at him with a scared expression, The older man smirked then pushed him forward towards the strange man. Lovino almost tripped as he tried to stop himself from going forward. He glanced up at the mysterious man then slowly walked forward puffing his cheeks out and his chest, his small dress blowing from a slight breeze. "D-Don't think that I-I'm just going to stand here and be your servant.." yes…Lovino knew exactly why he was here…he was being traded off…it was only to be expected. "Because I won't listen to a Word you say old man." The ponytailed man blinked then started laughing nodding off to Rod letting him know he can leave. Lovino was utterly confused 'What's going on..?' he thought. "W-Why the hell are you laughing! S-Stop!" He snapped his cheeks turning bright red. The man stopped and rubbed a tear from his humorous glinting eye, "A-Ah, I am Antonio. I am your new boss.." He held out his hand trying to formally introduce himself, Lovino slapped it away almost at once. "Don't fucking touch me…" He turned around and stormed off into the livingroom beginning to study every nook and cranny of the house. "So, I heard your name was Lovino Vargas..you are south of-." "Shut the fuck up.." Lovino snarled, he really wasn't in the mood for this..he wanted to go home..he wanted to go back to the huge church in which him and his brother lived. But…that was all token away…Austria had his brother now…and they are separated..possibly forever. "Look, I know you are new and you are probably normally a grump, but please try to be nice to me? Because if you aren't nice to me.." He paused and was at Lovino's side in a blink of an eye and he whispered quite evily. "Then I won't be nice to you…" He then disappeard to the other side of Lovino, The child was frozen in place, afraid to say anything more besides the words. "Where is my room..?". Antonio smirked and he pointed down the all. "Down the hallway second door to your left." He said. Lovi looked up and gave him a weird expression then he ran off to his room. It was a normal room, with two windows. He sighed and then plopped himself up on the bed and pulled his knees close. "Why does no one want me…" He whispered sadly. He knew why…everyone knew why…Lovino wasn't the nicest person out there and his fate he was left with reminds him that he may not..and Will not get close to anyone, he knows not to because one day..he will disappear.

After a few years of living with Antonio life had begun to get hard, he had to balance watering the tomatoes and cleaning the house, he really can't clean, he had a disability, it is a clumsiness disorder and that made it hard for him to do almost everything. He wasn't all that sad though, his birthday was in a few days and that made him happy. He wondered what the Spaniard was going to do for him.  
"I wonder if I'll ever truly be happy." He thought.


	2. Confused

So..the time of my birthday came around, I didn't know if I should be happy, or concerned.  
"Oi..Antonio…" He threw at the Spaniard, Antonio lifted his head looking back at Lovino. "Si?" "Why the fuck are you just standing around…? You usually throw birthday parties for me and act like a maniac.." he said, his lips forming a pout, his arms crossed. "Ah, I thought sense what happened two days ago I'd do something different." The Spanish man said his voice nervous but full of humor. Lovino looked at him with a grunt then turned away, he gulped and he slowly walked to his little room his small shoes pattering on the hard floor. He shut his door and shivered. 'W-what happened two days ago? B-but…I through a fit..I broke some windows…I almost killed a turtle..why is he planning ANYTHING…?' He thought. As he thought of his behavior, tears began leaking down his cheeks. He had been angry when Antonio threw his favorite toy away, so, he did what all children do..throw a fit. It was a big fit…he had cried and kicked out the sliding glass window, he also slammed a turtle into the cement outside causing jila (The turtle) brain damage. But Lovino thought it was for a good reason..the toy had been from his grandfather. He had it sense birth, It was his favorite thing ever. Antonio had screamed at him and told him he was useless and a fucking retard and kicked him into his bedroom. Lovino shivered.

"Spain…"  
"Shush…"  
"W-Why?!"  
"Because, you'll make me cry if you say my name.."  
"Ouch! S-Stop! What are you doing!"

"Sit still.."  
Lovino was on his back, the lights were off and the Spaniard had shoved three fingers into his butt. He was so confused at what was going on. "S-Stop…Please..Antonio.." He whined, tears were leaving his eyes like a river. "I said shush." Antonio snapped. He began wiggling his fingers inside of Lovino hearing the soft mewls and pleads for him to stop.

He let himself relax as the fingers left his space and closed his eyes in relief. A jerk made his eyes snap open, pain rushing through his body making some of his nerves jump. "Ah!" the small boy cried trying to struggle away from the man who had raised him. "Shh..Lovino..this is your punishment for being bad..but I promise, it will turn into a reward." Antonio began thrusting quite harshly hearing the small cries from Lovi. He loved them. He loved them so much it made him sick.

"Lovino..are you mad at me..?"

There was no reply, the small Italian was on his side trembling and shaking.

"Do..you still love me..?"

In the past, on a special occasion Lovino had told spain that he loved him, and wanted to marry him when he was older. But that was when Lovi had gotten into the hidden booze in the cabinet. But, still no answer came from him.  
"I'm sorry Lovino..Did I hurt you..? did you not like it..?"

"I-I liked it..now shut the fuck up bastard.."

"So you aren't mad?"

"No"

"You don't hate me?"

"No."

"You still love me..?"

"Yes.." the little boy breathed. It was slightly dramatic, Antonio pulled him close and buried his head in his back. Lovino pulled the covers up over their heads soon falling asleep himself.  
"Good night you goddamned idiot.."

"Lovi~~!" Antonio almost sang from the kitchen. His head snapped up and he rubbed his eyes, the boy's body screamed in protest as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his muscles in his legs to use. He got some clothes on and headed out to the kitchen his body aching and his joints popping. Breakfast was laid out for him, it was 2:00 PM. 'Damnit..I slept in..I need to go water the tomatoes..' He thought and turned starting to head towards the door. "Lovi?" The Spaniard sounded hurt. "I need to water the tomatoes.." He mumbled. "Already done..", "I need to feed the turtles.." "Done~!". Lovino sat down at the table and glared down at the food beginning to eat. It tasted wonderful, he had no idea the Spaniard could cook, he always cooked ALL of the meals.

Antonio didn't let Lovino do anything for the next few days, It made Lovino kind of angry.

"What the fuck is his problem..?"


End file.
